The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USCAL87502’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Calibrachoa plants with uniform plant habit, freely branching growth habit, unique flower coloration and good garden performance.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 10, 2008 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of Calibrachoa sp. ‘Suncalsifobu’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,659, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code name C4290-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 27, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif. since May 28, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.